The Return
by Just a Crazy-Man
Summary: After more than forty years the Battlestar Atlantis returns home.
1. Prologue

_**The Return**_

_**Prologue:**_

It was hard to believe that it had been more than forty eight years now.

Forty-Eight years was a long time.

Forty eight years since he last saw his home.

He wonders a great many questions as to what had happen since they disappeared.

Was the war with the Cylons over?

Did they win?

Or Lose to the Cylons already.

Was it still going on after all this time?

Was his family and friends still alive?

Was home still their?

So many things he wishes to have answered now, so he knows what to expect they return home.

All he knew for sure when they get home, they will have one hell of a story to tell everyone.

Because tomorrow morning the Battlestar _Atlantis_ after more than forty years being on Earth, they return home.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Part I: **_

A One known as John Cavil stood silently at a glass window in the commanding Basestar smiling. He after all this time, of spending on just planning, and very long preparation, that he would finish the job they started more than forty years ago against man.

In a few days masters will bow to their children as we rise above them.

In a few day's humanity will fall, and finally die.

And the Cylon's will rise to unstoppable glory.

XXX

The _Columbia_-class Battlestar U.E.S.S. _Atlantis_ (BS-104A) in a bright flash of light returned to normal space. The old and almighty Battlestar _Atlantis_ all clear white armored hulls glowed brightly as the Earth flagship glowed beautifully in the black. Her two long pods that ran along the flanks of the Battlestar un retracted, from the quick hyper light jump across space, and time.

Even if many upgrades over the years allowed the ship to travel by FTL without a need to retract them now, it still was an old habit kept, and for when the Atlantis enters a planet atmosphere for reentry came in pretty handy with the upgrades, design changes, and refits.

Admiral Allen Rodriguez very quietly walks passed a pair of large metal blast doors, and onto the forward main bridge of the _Atlantis_.

The Admiral was greeted by a few of heavily armed, and armored UESC Marines on guard to protect the ship bridge at all times.

"Good morning sir." The ship main ship board AI he knew very well as Liz greet him as he step onto the all blue carpet deck of the bridge. "Sleep well?" She asked.

The Admiral smiled, "No thanks to your driving, but yes." He replied as he continues to walk forward.

She chuckle as she watch through some of the ships many security cameras, those on the bridge as he step ever closer to his chair. "So you did miss me."

He finally reaches the empty command chair in the center of the bridge, and sat down.

One of the new holo tanks they installed on _Atlantis_ just before they left Earth on the bridge warmed up and a small all blue hologram of a young lady appeared. The glowing hologram of the ships main AI avatar appeared. The Admiral blushed as he saw what the young avatar was wearing this morning, with a small simile in the corner. She was wearing an all pink colored exotic night gowned, her long black hair was lose, and holding a small cup of hot cup of coffee in one of her hands. Her avatar looked like she just woke up, but really attractive in her tired formed.

The Admiral could not stop being amazed at the sight. In the forty eight since Arrival Day on November 18, 2020, technologies have advance far quicker than before. Holographic technology was one such technology that had advanced quickly to now. Too were, you could only be amazed by it, as it showed how far Earth had come when we put all our heads together in common cause.

The Admiral could not hide his blush from any of her eyes around the ship. He may be just an old man now for such things, but still. That didn't mean he didn't feel anything, especially for her. The Admiral stare at her all innocent, and vulnerable form. The Admiral closed his eyes and looked away from her.

He or she was so busy paying attention to each other that they didn't notice the crew on the bridge watch them in their quite moment between them.

Every morning was the same for them, to the others. They could sense something between the two, but both put it away before ether could say something.

He was an Admiral, even if she was a machine. Even cared for her, he couldn't. Under UEDC regulations to be fair all ship board AI's cared the official rank of a full Lieutenant, head AI's are Lieutenant Commanders, main command AI's once their carried the rank of Commander. For Liz she had been in the Navy since the day she was created and came online. She was a senior AI one of the oldest AI's in service so far, as Admiral Rodriguez aide and with the help of the Admiral by commendations, and outstanding record. She held the full rank of Captain.

The crew sign their hope the two would finally stop hiding how they feel for each other would have to wait for another day or year more.

The Admiral turned his head back, she was now in a white dress uniform, and her long hair was tied back now, and stood proudly as she was ready to work.

"So…anything happen why I was passed out." He asked her.

"Nothing out of the ordinary for us and that new sensor package we installed before we left. Is working out great for us." She replied, "Anything we found as usual has been catalog into our data base for review by High Command when we get back to Earth. When our little mission here, to the colonies is done, and is long over with, sir."

"Good," he paused, before continuing, "and what about you?"

"Well," she said her avatar smiling big now, "You know me sir."

The Admiral looked down to hide his simile if he could, "Well glad you didn't break anything in the night." He said, "This maybe an official joy ride for you, but the rest of Command will have my sorry ass if you scratch the paint, I liked to say again."

She giggled like a little girl. With some evil He, He knew that he heard somewhere in there. As the other people, and officers in the room simile, the old Admiral signed and looks directly up at the ceiling.

"God, why me and not Jimmy?" he closed his eyes, and breath. On the inside he was happy and smiling. As he thought _God that I so much with all my heart love that woman_. Then his head moved back down, unlock his chair, and turned to her. "So Liz how are all our passengers doing?" he asked.

"Most are still sleeping, Commander is in his quarters reading, and Captain Greer is in the mess getting some Breakfast it looks like before he heads up here." She replied, "Would you like me to call him."

The Admiral took a moment to think, before answering, "No he as do all of us are going to have a big day today in…" he paused, checking his wrist watch. "Two hours I take it."

"Yes sir."

"Well in the mean time while we wait." He said first, "How are our little rooks doing." He asked.

Her avatar face was filled with some anger and annoyance. The Admiral having the urge to step back, and thought it was a bad question to ask her now.

"They are young, still acting like little children, and seeing on whose better. No fighting but nothing serious enough to make me get out my hard black belt, and whoop them as of yet," She replied. "But they are getting close." She said as her pretty face filled with hot red anger, and her hand shape into a fist.

The Admiral chuckle at that, hey _Pay back sure is a bitch_ for sure...But there was something else for sure she was not telling him, as young over confident AI's were one thing something he had reminded her by accident had her a bit tick off.

"Well their young, trust me as an older brother of two very annoying brothers I know how much of a pain it is." He said, trying to comfort her. "One thing I know is that over times no matter what people say, things change over time."

"But for some," she said quietly, "it's just sometimes you don't want things to change."

XXX

**Author Note**: I hope you enjoyed that, it's slow going. I will be getting back to 'Siege Breaker' soon. Just need to finish working out one of my special projects I'm working on.

To all those nBSG2002 fans out there, remember…

Never stop fighting.


	3. FF Blackout

Attention,

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums, and message fellow authors. Thank you.


End file.
